The Thirteen Princes
by thebunnylikestosaygoshness
Summary: The story of Prince Hans growing up with his twelve older brothers.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

"You may kiss the bride."

I wrapped my left arm around my beautiful Helen and placed my right hand on the back of her head and kissed her softly and meaningfully. It was our first kiss as a married couple, so we made it count.

Everyone was still cheering when we broke apart. Grinning widely, Helen and I intertwined our fingers and waved with our free hands. Artists were quickly sketching the scenery, wanting to capture the major details and perfect the coloring when they went home. My two cousins, Timothy and Edward, were acting ridiculous and making the most noise by pounding their chests and yelling like monkeys. I guffawed at them. They'd been my only friends growing up, as it was dangerous for a future king to be communicating with commoners.

My father was beaming. He truly looked happy; it was as if his child was born all over again. Mother, of course, was hopelessly soaking her handkerchief with tears and waving back at me. I bowed in their direction.

"May I present you, the newlywed Prince and Princess Haakon of the Southern Isles!" my grandfather, King Arthur, boomed. He had been the one to say "you may kiss the bride."

Helen's family whistled and clapped. I glanced nervously at her father. To my shock, he was already observing me. We made eye contact. My stomach did a flip-flop; was there something wrong about my appearance? Was that why his expression was stern? However, he simply gave me a nod and broke into a smile when his daughter waved at him.

Whew.

I then pulled Helen's hand and we ran towards the door at the end of the aisle, giggling and shooing away the flower petals thrown at us. As soon as we were out of the rarely used Wedding Room with the doors shut behind us, Helen wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips against mine.

"Longest." Kiss. "Wedding." Kiss. "Ever," she said. "But it was well worth it. You're now officially my Prince Charming."

"You've always been my princess, Helen." I kissed her slowly. "Come on. Time for the party!"

The party was in the Great Room. When we stepped in, Helen gasped. It was decorated beautifully just for today. Beautiful violet curtains draped over the large windows. There were tables and chairs along the perimeter of the room covered by the finest white cloth and tied in a bow-shaped knot on table legs or the back of the seats. Balloons in white and every shade of purple and blue were everywhere. And of course, flowers. Flowers hung in bouquets along the walls and in vases in the middle of every table. I couldn't take in every detail, it was just too magnificent.

I held both of Helen's hands and we drank in the room before us. Helen was so beautiful in her traditional silver wedding dress and white veil, both of which her mother made from scratch, that I just had to give her another kiss. I was the happiest man alive.

We broke apart when everyone streamed in from the opposite door where we'd come from. Somehow, they all knew where to be seated, while Helen and I merely stood under the door we had come in from. Luckily, Father caught sight of us and waved us over, telling us Helen and her father were to dance the first dance as soon as the group of musicians started playing. Meanwhile, Helen and I sat together at the only table with gold-colored tablecloth.

"So. I have the first dance," Helen mused while taking in the whole scene. "I've never been good at dancing."

I studied her expression but she didn't seem to be worried. Just thoughtful.

Soon, everyone was seated and my grandfather made an announcement loudly. "As your king, I am pleased to present you the first dance of the night: Princess Helen and her father, Sir David Hugo."

Everyone applauded, Mrs. Hugo and me the loudest.

The dance was a slow one. In my opinion, they were perfect, although Helen stepped on his toe twice, fumbling for a second. Even Sir Hugo seemed a little teary when the dance ended, but Helen didn't see since she was embracing him tightly.

After that, everyone else was free to dance. I took Helen's hand, bowing to her father first and then to her. Our footwork was crazy in the fast music, graceful in the slow music.

Of course, after a while we had to switch up partners. Helen did a dance with Timothy, my cousin, and I had one with Helen's mother. Her sharp blue eyes never left my face as she fired question after question at me about the plans for the honeymoon. I had another dance with some thirty-year-old relative of mine, my childhood nanny, and my own mother. Mother was full of gossip.

There was a dance we did when everyone held hands, making one huge circle, and followed the directions of the man on the stage. We danced left, then right, then grabbed our left person's shoulder while we kicked our feet in the air, and reverse, which was a hilarious disaster. Finally, we had one dance left: the traditional square dance.

Helen was my partner, of course, and in our square were my parents, Helen's parents, and Grandpa and Grandma. We were all exceptional in square dancing: it has been the top wedding dance in the Southern Isles for hundreds and possibly thousands of years. Royals were taught since we were children and Mrs. Hugo was an excellent seamstress, so she and her husband have been invited to many weddings as a tip for the wedding dress. We laughed as the caller got faster and faster, and other groups couldn't keep up and got out. We were the best square dancers in the room.

Finally, everyone collapsed in their seats. It was time for dinner and speeches. Castle chefs and servants brought out utensils, appetizers, and a sizzling blue drink made out of exotic, expensive fruits that was only drunk on very special occasions. I guess today exceeded "special occasion."

Nobody touched anything on the table until my mother raised up her glass of fruit drink. "To my Haakon and his lovely bride, Helen. We wish you the happiest life together possible. Cheers!"

Everyone clinked their glasses with everyone within their table. I clinked Helen's. "Cheers."

Most of the speeches were incredibly boring. These were people I've met on average of two times in my entire life of twenty-two years. I smiled and nodded and clapped whenever I needed to. The best speeches were from my parents, Helen's parents, my grandparents, our friends, and Timothy and Edward. Edward ended his speech with a loud "have fun tonight, bro!" which caused his mother to choke on her salad and drag him out of the room by his ear to scold him. However, the entire room was chuckling.

I didn't notice how red my face was until Helen reached across the table to swipe her thumb across my right cheek, bringing me back to my senses. "You look like a tomato," she remarked. I grinned and winked at her. She blushed and looked away.

By the time ten o'clock rolled around, the party was winding down. I was stuffed and tired but happy. Incredibly happy. I didn't want the party to end but when I thought about what was to come afterwards, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Goodnight. Thank you for coming," Helen and I said to the guests as they headed out the door. We had a gift for every couple present and every child. Helen had arranged the gifts. "Goodnight, Byron," Helen said, bending down on one knee to give her five-year-old brother a hug. "Mind Ma and Father, alright? Here." She handed him the biggest gift in the children's section of the table, wrapped in a blue cloth. "Open it in the wagon, okay? See you in three weeks!" Byron had already scampered off to their horses and carriage without so much of a goodbye.

"I'm sure he'll miss you, Helen," I assured her, snuggling my nose behind her ear as her face fell. "He's just a child. Of course toys are important."

"I hope he likes bobble heads," she said faintly.

"He will." I handed her a beautiful red vase to give to her mother. "Goodnight, Sir Hugo. Goodnight, Mrs. Hugo."

"Helen, dear, do come back to visit," Mrs. Hugo said hurriedly, smoothing Helen's hair. "Of course, don't worry, as soon as you come back from your honeymoon, I'll be here to visit every other day."

"I know you will, Ma," Helen said softly at the same time I said stupidly, "You will?"

Sir Hugo simply gave his daughter a warm hug and looked into her eyes. "You're all grown up now, Helen. I'm very proud of you."

I felt like an intruder in this perfect family moment.

Luckily, Mrs. Hugo made me a part of the conversation a moment later. "Haakon, I'll be expecting a visit from you every month. You're my son now, so you should act like it."

"Of course, ma'am," I said politely.

Helen's father grabbed hold of one of my shoulders. Being a little on the short side, which was mortifying as a prince, I had to look slightly upwards to meet his eye.

"Haakon." I stood straighter. "Responsibility for my daughter now rests in your hands."

"Father, I'm not an item," Helen scoffed.

"Of course you aren't dear."

"I can fend for myself, thank you very much, Father."

"I know you can dear."

I stood awkwardly in the middle of this bickering, very aware of my father-in-law's hand basically stopping my shoulder's blood circulation.

"Sir, I gladly and voluntarily would sacrifice my own life to ensure your daughter's safety anytime." I hoped I sounded assuring enough. But then again, it's mainly the mothers who need assuring. Fathers just wanted... well, I wasn't sure exactly what fathers needed.

Helen stepped forward and gave both her parents a warm hug. "Don't worry about me," she insisted. "Byron's waiting for you in the carriage."

"Yes, yes," said Mrs. Hugo, suddenly brisk. "Come on, David. It's really too late for Byron to still be up."

Sir Hugo placed a kiss on Helen's forehead. "I'll see you soon, Helen, dear."

Helen and I waved until the carriage was out of sight, with Helen calling out, "I love you! See you soon!"

Shortly after, my parents were the only ones left to say goodbye to. I'd given them their gift earlier: a sketchbook full of drawings of memories. I had a passion for art. My mother had wiped tears from her eyes and Father had huskily said I'd become quite a man.

"The castle is yours tonight, son," said my father. "Your mother and I will be at another kingdom for the next couple of days. Even our only child's wedding isn't an excuse for us to not attend to our duties as royals."

I grinned. "Yes, Father."

"A week after you two get back from your honeymoon, Haakon, you will continue your duties. Helen, welcome to the family," said my mother kindly. Helen smiled and gave her a hug.

We said our goodbyes and blew kisses as my parents' carriage left our sight.

I inhaled and exhaled loudly. Helen grinned. "What?" she asked.

I leaned down and softly placed my lips on hers. "The castle is ours tonight, my father told me," I said. "Except for a few guards on the grounds, outside..." I trailed off teasingly.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Except for them, we'll be the only ones here tonight."

The words barely left my mouth before Helen kissed me harshly. She molded her body against mine and wrapped her arms around my waist forcefully. Possessively.

"Come on," she breathed.

In one swift movement, I carried her in my arms and led her up to my room.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thank you SO MUCH for reading the entire chapter! So basically, this was the wedding of Hans' parents, before any of the boys were born. Leave a comment on your thoughts and suggestions. See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Anniversary

"It never gets old, does it?" Helen murmured, resting her head against my chest as we looked up at the fireworks. It was one of our rare peaceful moments in our royally social lives.

"Tonight is perfect," I whispered in her ear, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

We were out on the balcony of my room, well over fifty feet up. There was a celebration going on in our kingdom, the day to honor the first day of spring. It has been an annual tradition for the past few centuries. Our people were finishing off the night with a fireworks display in front of the castle, and Helen and I wanted to watch. We were sitting on the cold cement, and the railing blocked anyone from noticing we were there.

Helen sighed. "What's the matter?" I asked her a few moments later when she hadn't said anything.

"It's nothing," she said in the way that clearly implied it was anything but nothing.

I adjusted myself so that we were snuggled against each other even closer. "You can tell me anything, Helen."

"I know," she responded. She was still watching the fireworks but from just one look in her eyes told me she had lost her fascination. "I just want to enjoy this moment." She patted my cheek.

Trying to be patient, I waited until the firework showcase was over before saying, "I'll be right back, Helen."

I quickly snatched a blanket and an envelope. I wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and pulled her on my lap on a rocking chair that was already on the balcony.

Helen smiled lovingly at me. "Thank you."

I handed her the envelope. "Here. It's for you."

"Hmm." She delicately pulled out the letter from the flap. She read aloud: "To my beautiful Helen. From, your one and only." She flicked her pointer finger on the tip of my nose teasingly. "You're so cheesy."

I laughed. "Just read it." She was about to unfold the letter when I added, "I know it's a little early, but this was for our first anniversary." Our anniversary was tomorrow.

Helen's dark brown eyes slowly moved left to right, left to right as she took in all the words in the letter. I had written how incredibly happy I was to have her as my wife, how special she is, and how I'm eager to start a family with her whenever she felt ready. When Helen finished reading, she took a deep breath and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much," she whispered, leaning in to give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you more. You have no idea," I responded, cupping her face in my hands.

For a foreign amount of time, we simple stared into each other's eyes. After a while, Helen sighed for the second time and looked away.

"Helen, what is it?" I said, concerned. I pulled her into an embrace. It would've been a perfect moment, except for Helen's unusual intriguing manner.

She turned back around to look at me. "I really wanted to wait a little longer to give you the news, Haakon, but I've been holding it in too long." She rubbed my cheeks with her thumbs. "But after your letter..."

"Was there something offensive in the letter?" I said loudly, hurriedly scanning the words engraved in my mind. I had tried to express my feelings but maybe something had sounded wrong.

"No, no, no, Haakon. The letter was absolutely perfect. Really," Helen assured me. She planted a kiss on my cheek. "There was a section where you mentioned you wanted to start a family whenever I was ready... whenever we're ready... how ready are you?"

"Helen, why...?" Suddenly it was crystal clear. "Are you pregnant?" I yelped.

Helen placed one of my hands on her abdomen. I could have sworn it was slightly bulging. She smiled nervously. "Our baby is right here, Haakon."

At first I was so shocked that I didn't move or speak. Poor Helen looked terrified. When I got back to my senses, I grinned and picked Helen up, spinning around. "Helen, of course I'm ready! We're having a baby!" I cried out gloriously. My face must have been glowing from joy.

Helen giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "We're having a baby," she confirmed.

"It's not even the day of our anniversary yet and it's already the best." I put Helen down. She smiled up at me as the clocks struck twelve.

"Happy anniversary, Haakon."


End file.
